Even A Bounty Hunter Can Be Gentle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana finds this out when she's captured by Tetrax, who doesn't act like a kidnapper at all.


**Jeannenobunaga, who owns Dana, requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Even A Bounty Hunter Can Be Gentle**

Dana struggled with her chains, watching the strange crystal-skinned person in armor drive his ship through the sky. He glanced at her as she again pulled at the chain that was connected to the floor and keeping her prisoner.

"You're not getting away that easily," he said to her, his yellow eyes glaring at her. She shivered and moved into the shadow of her cell where he couldn't see her and covered her face with her hands, her mind flashing back on how she had gotten there.

She had snuck aboard his ship and nearly gotten caught by Sevenseven, who had almost taken her prisoner until Tetrax had stepped in, blasting the villain out of his ship and capturing Dana when she tried to escape and had put her in this cell. She quietly sniffled, trying not to be too loud.

Suddenly, her captor opened the door of her cell and grabbed her arms, releasing her from the chain on the floor, but then putting thick cuffs on her wrists and pulled her up to her feet. "Follow," he said sternly.

She nodded and followed him around most of his ship before they came to his quarters and he pushed her in before stepping in himself and closing the door, locking it. Dana was now a bit frightened and hoped he wouldn't hurt her.

Tetrax sat down on his bed and looked at the girl who looked at him fearfully. He hadn't planned on taking her prisoner, but he had been a bit upset that she had snuck onto his ship, putting him a bit behind schedule for his client. He gave it a bit more thought and then cleared his throat, getting the girl's attention.

"Come here," he said, his voice a bit more gentle. She hung her head, but obeyed, standing before him and shaking a little. He lifted her chin with one hand so that she was looking at him. "What is your name?" he asked.

"D-Dana, sir," she said, still shaking in fear.

"Dana, why did you sneak onto my ship?"

She looked down a moment. "I was running from…someone," she said.

"Your family?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head. "A school bully," she answered. "I didn't mean to sneak aboard, but it looked like the best place to hide and escape."

Tetrax became less angry with her explanation and stood up for a moment, going over to a computer nearby and entering in some data, reading what came up and was pleased to see that Gluto had managed to find a short cut to make up for the time they lost earlier. He now let out a sigh and turned to Dana, seeing her beautiful face look at him with fear. "What…What are you going to do to me?" she asked, the fear in her voice making the fear in her face show more.

He came closer and sat down on the bed again, grabbing her arm a bit more gently this time and pulling her closer so that he could undo the wrist cuffs. Her fear turned to confusion as he then began to gently rub her arms, which was not only calming her down, but was also getting rid of the slight pain she had earlier from the cuffs and chains.

"Dana," he said. "My name is Tetrax."

"Tetrax?" she asked. "That's a unique name."

"Thank you," he said before pulling her closer and kissing her on the mouth. Dana went still, shocked and would have pulled away, but those hands that she had seen become sharp weapons had a good grip on her and she was afraid they'd turn to weapons without warning, so she didn't dare move.

Tetrax suddenly gave her a gentle push back so that she fell into his right arm like he was going to lead her into a dancing dip and she couldn't stand up because he then kissed her again, cupping her face with his left hand, giving her chin a gentle tug downwards. Afraid to make him angry, she opened her mouth and shivered when his tongue slipped in her mouth, giving her a gentle French kiss before he gently pulled back, still holding her in his arms.

"Dana, don't be afraid," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She glanced at his arms and he pulled her up gently to have her sit in his lap. "I was upset earlier because I thought I would be late for a client, but Gluto, my pilot, found a shortcut, so I'll be on time," he explained. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you and I apologize."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Are you sure you're a kidnapper?" she asked. "Because there's no way kidnappers apologize."

Tetrax chuckled a little. "I guess I am a kidnapper because I captured you," he said. "But I promise that once I get the stuff to my client, I'll take you back home."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "I only ask that you not be afraid of me," he said. "Can you do that?"

She looked down and he lifted her chin up to look at him again, pressing his mouth gently to hers. This time, she pressed her mouth closer, wanting a bit more. She felt him smirk as he chuckled and gently pushed his tongue in her mouth again and she slid her arms around his neck. When they broke away, she suddenly felt bold and leaned down, kissing him under his jaw.

Tetrax was surprised and chuckled, suddenly pinning her to the bed, making her gasp as he leaned closer to her face.

"That was bold," he said.

She smiled. "Well, you said not to be afraid of you," she said.

He smiled back at her. "True," he said and then looked serious. "Dana, let me know if I'm too rough, alright? I'll understand."

She nodded. "I will, Tetrax, but you've been very gentle," she said. "I doubt you could be rough, at least to a girl."

"Especially a girl I've fallen for," he said as he kissed her again, moving his arms around her waist to hug her as he rolled on his back. She smiled as she lay on his chest and kissed him lovingly and he returned the sweet kisses, holding her gently.

The next day, they had arrived and Tetrax delivered the cargo to his client and collected his pay and then made a quick decision of buying a few things before heading back to the ship.

* * *

Dana was in the bedroom making sure it was neat and tidy for Tetrax, who would no doubt be a bit tired from delivering that cargo. Gluto was making sure the ship was ready for departure. She had instantly liked the Jell-O-like alien and he had liked her, showing her some star charts that she found fascinating and even showing her where Earth was on the star charts. She had never seen anything like it and asked Gluto if she might have a copy of the star chart that showed Earth. He happily complied and she folded it away in her pocket, thanking him and telling him she'd frame it when she got home and hang it where she could always see it. Well, that made Gluto blush a little, but he was pleased that she found star charts so fascinating.

Now, she looked around to make sure she hadn't missed anything when a knock came at the door. "Dana, it's me," Tetrax called to her.

She giggled. "You are so funny sometimes," she said as she opened the door and he came in and handed her a gift. "What's this?" she asked.

He smiled. "It's kind of an apology and uh, something I thought you'd like," he admitted bashfully.

Giggling again, she opened the gift and gasped when she saw the beautiful sea-green dress. It was a simple design, but done in a way that looked stunning. "Thank you," she said to Tetrax before rushing in the nearby bathroom to change into the dress. The bounty hunter then set up dinner for them, hoping Dana would like it.

She then came out and he turned to her, his eyes widening in surprise as his jaw dropped open a little. She smiled at him. "Is…is it alright?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

He picked up his jaw and stood up, going over to her and tilting her chin up to look at him. "Dana, it's beautiful, but you're even more beautiful," he said honestly. "How did I get so lucky to fall in love with you, beautiful?"

She blushed and looked up at him. "After I stopped being afraid of you, you treated me like a lady and no guy has ever done that to me before," she said, reaching one hand up to his cheek and he took her hand and gently pressed it to his face, guiding her to the table where dinner was.

Dana enjoyed the gifts and smiled at Tetrax. She had never felt so much in love with those other guys she had dated and she had only known the bounty hunter for two days, but he was a gentleman to her.

After dinner, they were watching the stars as the ship flew by. "I never knew outer space could be so beautiful," she said.

Tetrax gazed at her. "It is," he said softly, making her look at him and smile as she hugged him before suddenly leaping at him and making him stumble back in surprise as she kissed him. He returned the kiss and sat down on the bed, leaning back so that she was resting on his chest. She snuggled into him and they kissed again. Dana realized two things then.

She realized that even a bounty hunter could be gentle and that she loved him forever.

"Tetrax, I love you," she said to him.

He smiled. "I love you too, Dana, my sweet love," he said and gave her a deep kiss, one that made her want to stay in his loving arms forever.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
